


I Like Tetris

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: 10-year-old Dean makes a new friend when his father is transferred to a new duty station.





	I Like Tetris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "January 31 Day Place Challenge"
> 
>  **Day 30:** Army Base
> 
> (this is the one I had the most trouble with)

Ten-year-old Dean Winchester sighed as he wandered through the house. His father, a career Marine, had just been transferred to a new duty station. It was the second time the young boy could remember having to move. A new house, a new neighborhood – on base, as usual – and, if he could manage it, new friends.

Sammy was excited about it. But he was six so what did he know?

Everything had been moved in, only their personal belongings still in boxes. He went to his room to get his new Gameboy. His father had given it to him shortly before they had moved from their last house, along with two games (Tetris and Alleyway). He grabbed the handheld and both game cartridges, along with a spare set of batteries, and went outside to explore.

It wasn’t too bad. A lot like the last place they’d lived.

He walked along the street, the late summer sun shining, until he came to a park. Sammy would like it. He sat down under a tree and started playing Alleyway.

“Hello.” He was at 401 points on stage 2 when he was interrupted. He let the ball fall into the pit and looked up to see a boy around his age standing only one foot away from him. His dark hair stuck up everywhere like he’d been riding in a car with his head out the window.

“Hey,” he greeted.

The boy tilted his head and squinted his blue eyes. “You’re new.”

“Yeah.” He stood. “My name’s Dean Winchester. What’s yours?”

“Castiel Novak,” the boy replied. He glanced at Dean’s Gameboy. “What you playing?”

“Alleyway.”

“I like Tetris.” He pulled his own Gameboy out of his back pocket.

“Cool. I like Tetris too.”

“I have a link cable. Do you want to play?”

“Awesome! Yeah.” They sat under the tree and played until they had to go back home for dinner.

Three years later, Dean stared into watery blue eyes as he said goodbye to his best friend, holding back his own tears. His dad was being transferred to a new duty station again. Cas’ dad still had another year here. 

* * *

Twenty-three-year-old Dean Winchester sighed as he dropped onto the bench of the park he’d found near his apartment. He’d just moved in, having recently gotten a job in a local garage as a mechanic. It was his day off and he figured he’d go exploring his new neighborhood. It wasn’t too bad. The park seemed like a good place to go jogging when he had time.

He took his Gameboy Advance from his messenger bag and debated which of the four games he had with him he wanted to play. He popped one in and started it up.

“Bust-A-Move.” Dean jumped at the sound of the gravelly voice beside him. “Not bad, though I still prefer Tetris myself.” He turned around and met an unmistakable pair of blue eyes that he hadn’t seen in over a decade.

“Cas!” He jumped up and threw his arms around his old friend. “Holy shit, man, it’s great to see you.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ smile was small but warm. “It’s good to see you, too. It’s been a long time.”

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s you. What’re you up to these days?”

Cas shrugged. “I work in a bookshop a few streets over. Been living here for about two years now. My older brother’s off at college. Business.”

“How is Jimmy these days?” He could still remember how they’d drive Castiel’s older brother crazy.

“He’s good. He has a girlfriend, they’ve been together for a couple years now. They’ll probably get married after they graduate,” Cas shrugged. “How’s Sam?”

“Sam’s good. He got into Stanford. Pre-Law.”

“That’s great. So, what brings you here?”

“Oh, I uh.” It was Dean’s turn to shrug. “Got a job over at Singer Auto. Mechanic.”

Cas grinned. “You always did love cars. Your dad still drive that old classic?”

“Hey, don’t you be dissing Baby,” Dean protested in mock defense. “Old girl's still got plenty of life in her. Dad gave her to me when I turned eighteen, and I make sure to keep her in prime condition.”

“Well, this I’d have to see to believe,” Cas stated, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Follow me,” Dean grinned back.

The two walked, side by side, back to Dean’s apartment.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> I left this intentionally ambiguous. It can be read as simply Destiel friendship, or implied Destiel romance (or pre-slash).
> 
> In the case of implied romance, I like to imagine that they'd shared their first kiss with each other when they were pre-teens/teens.


End file.
